


Experimental

by aobajohzenji (johzenji)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Genderswap, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johzenji/pseuds/aobajohzenji
Summary: Noiz wants to try something new with her girlfriend...





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr, this was written 4 years ago lol. Trying to get back into writing so feedback would be amazing. Visit and message me anytime on aobajohzenji@tumblr, I'm open to requests. (:
> 
> Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with cisswaps and don't @me.

Koujaku doesn’t know how he got into this situation with his hands bound over his head, his legs spread embarrassingly wide, and his girlfriend plunging two of her delicate fingers in his ass as she hovers over him.

 Wait no. Yes he fucking does.

 He came home after long’s day of work, hoping to just crash into his bed, maybe cuddling with his girlfriend, and drift off to sleep. But no, his life is never that simple. Not with his lover anyway. It’s never that simple. Instead, he had come home to his girlfriend sitting seductively on the bed with a devilish grin and he immediately knew that this couldn’t mean anything good.

 And so, here he is on a late Friday night with his hands bound above him by rope. Noiz had tried to blindfold him but decided against it after enough complaining on the raven’s end.

 He grunts when Noiz slips in a third finger slicked with lube and begins slowly scissoring him.

 "Fuck…" He pants out.

 _'How in the world would this ever feel pleasurable?’_  He thinks as he tries to ignore the burning feeling of being stretched.

 "Just relax already, old man,“ Noiz says for probably the third time within the past half hour. She looks mildly annoyed and Koujaku can feel his eyebrow twitch at the blonde’s tone. How could he possibly relax in this situation?

 He’s about to vocalize his thought until he felt Noiz brush against something inside him and suddenly he’s letting out a loud groan and clenching his ass even further.

 "Feeling it now?” The blonde croons, leaning over her boyfriend’s figure so that they’re eye level and trying again to hit that spot deep inside him.

 Koujaku wants to shoot a glare at her but he can’t because she fucking hits that spot again and he clenches his eyes shut, trying his hardest to keep in another groan.

 "I think it should be fine now…" She says more go herself than him and she slips her fingers out.

 Koujaku knows whats coming next and he tries to mentally prepare himself as he waits for Noiz to prep.

 He hears the slick, wet sound of lube rubbing against something and the moment he feels something hard pressing up against his asshole, he’s real close to panicking.

 "I’m gonna push it in,“ Noiz says and Koujaku can feel the strap-on push through the first ring of muscle.

 "Shit,” he gasps. If fingers were bad, this is fucking terrible and Noiz isn’t even all the way in yet. “Remind me again why I agreed to this." 

 "Fucking relax already,” she responds, ignoring his request.

 She pushes in a little deeper and Koujaku digs his fingernails into the palm of his hands. 

 "Ngh… Fuck…“ 

 Noiz leans down to give Koujaku a fervorous kiss, hoping it’d distract him from the pain. She sucks on his bottom lip and lightly nibbles them. 

 "Open your mouth,” she whispers softly, lips barely grazing his, and he unclenches his clenched teeth. In an instance, Noiz’s lips are back on his and he suddenly he feels her tongue invading every crevice of his mouth. She’s lapping at his tongue, licking the roof of his mouth, running her tongue along his teeth, and before he knows it the dildo is fully sheathed within him. Before she pulls away, she gives Koujaku’s tongue a final suck. “Does it hurt?" 

 "Just… Ugh… Give me a moment,” he breathes, eyes clenched shut. He slowly inhales and exhales and tries to focus on anything but the burning feeling creeping up his lower back. When he’s ready he opens his eyes and gives Noiz a stiff nod. 

 Noiz gives a shallow thrust, eyes focusing on the raven’s reactions. When she notices his tense expression start to relax, she starts dealing harder, sharper thrusts. 

 "You’re so cute.“ Noiz tries to restrain herself from giggling but fails. "Does it feel good? Do you like it?" 

 "Shut the fuck up,” Koujaku quips. 

 "Why? Do you not like it?“ Noiz teases and Koujaku swears he’s going to kill his supposed girlfriend. 

 "Wipe that fucking grin off your f– AH!” Before Koujaku can finish his sentence, he feels Noiz brush against that spot again and couldn’t contain his scream. 

 "Heh. Seems I’ve found it.“ 

 The elder feels his face burn up and suddenly he wants to die. "Oi, don’t get cocky now, don’t think that I– AH, FUCK.” Noiz hits that spot again and when he sees the smirk on Noiz’s face, never before had he ever felt the need to hit a woman until now. 

 "Shut up and enjoy it,“ the blonde responds as she increases the pace. She leans down to attack Koujaku’s lips again and angles her hips so she can keep hitting Koujaku’s prostrate. 

 Koujaku lowers his bound hands and puts them around Noiz’s neck so he could pull her deeper into the kiss. He feels the blonde’s small breast against his chest and his cock twitches. 

 "Are you close?" 

 ”…Yeah,“ he grunts and Noiz lowers one of her hands to his dick and pumps it to the pace of her thrusts. 

 "Then come on, old man." 

 When he cums, he cums in large spurts, clumps of white splattering his and Noiz’s chest, some even dripping down between Noiz’s fingers. 

 "You came a lot, didn’t you? So you really must’ve enjoyed it,” she chuckled as she removed the strap-on and untied Koujaku’s hands. 

 Koujaku brings down his arms and growls. Rubbing at his wrists, he’s about ready to tell her off until he sees Noiz rub the cum on her chest in small circles and brings it to her lips. She gives her fingers a small lick and looks at Koujaku with half-lidded eyes. 

 "Now, how’s about my turn?“ 


End file.
